


Portal

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was a mistake
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Portal

“I’m ready for you baby,” Edelgard called. Byleth had told her that she had a special surprise prepared for her; something that would really blow her away, if her words were to be taken seriously. She was expecting some strap, or even a complicated toy. What she didn’t expect was for her deepest, darkest desires to come true.

“Like what you see?” Byleth announced as she opened the door, letting her wife see her. Well, see the back side of her, as Byleth leaned against a coincidentally placed table at the entrance of her door, letting Edelgard get a close look at--

“Y-You… you didn’t…”

“Oh, I did.”   
  
“The poop portal…”   
  
Byleth ripped the zipper down with a startling amount of force, “with the fast shid fard action, just like you said.”

Edelgard's knees buckled as her face contorted with pleasure. “H-How did you know?”   
  
“I saw your wishlist that had ‘Swimsuit Women Poop Portal for Shid And Fard’ and knew I had to make your fantasy come true.”


End file.
